1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to portable computing devices and more specifically to data input.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) often rely on a stylus to allow the user to select objects and icons displayed on the PDA touchscreen. In traditional desktop and laptop computers employing a mouse or mouse equivalent (for laptops), selection of icons and objects may be performed with either type of mouse click. Traditionally, a left mouse click opens or initiates an underlying object or application represented by an icon. Right mouse clicks are used to display property menus associated with an icon, which allow the user to make adjustments to the function of the applications in question.
Current stylus-based systems of writing on touchscreens use the stylus as the equivalent of a single-click mouse (usually equivalent to a traditional left mouse click). However, many applications are better if designed to accommodate two mouse click functions (i.e. left and right click).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for enabling the equivalent of two mouse click functions with a single writing stylus.